


The Prince and His Servent

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale sort of setting, Other, Poetry, just a little writing exercise, no names mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little pit of poetry(Probably doesn't make much sense)





	The Prince and His Servent

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little writing exercise.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Once upon a time  
In a land so far away  
The Prince lived in the castle  
A Servant on the Way

Then once upon a time  
The prince had lost his way  
The servant there to save him  
And a bit of time to play

All that afternoon  
While the day grew dark  
There played the two children  
In that forgotten park

The sun dropped down  
The shadows swelled  
And through it all  
There they stayed

Lights and flashes  
Calls and shouts  
Prince gone missing  
Servant out

And when in light of dawn  
Sleeping on the lawn  
A tawney head was found  
Deep in sleep he drowned

Holding close his mate  
Protecting till the end  
A red string of fate  
That tied them hand and hand

And so forever more  
In this land so far away  
There is a place called home  
And this is where they stay.

(~•~Finish~•~)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the poetry sucks.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
